Jake and Sofia In Enchancia Blooms
by Albedo66
Summary: Set during the events that take place in Izzy and the floating island, Jake and Sofia's love blossoms while spending time In Enchancia. However not all who bear witness are ok with this. Meanwhile Cedric plots to steal the amulet, but may get more then he bargained for. Last story before the epic conclusion, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Royal life

Jake and Sofia

In

Enchancia Blooms

**Authors note: **After a much long awaited period of no crossover now is the time to say…I want it now. So we journey to Enchancia and catch up with our two main characters Jake and Sofia. Remember this takes place during Izzy's story, though again time difference. If you remember Cedric appears all powerful and manical, so, in this story, last before the conclusion, we find out how he ends up in Neverland.

CH.1: Royal life

Jake groaned as he turned over on his side. He was in a great deal of pain last he remembered and he was in Neverland with his friends. Opening his eyes he saw a bunny staring at him. "Hey little fellow…" He smiled.

"Hi, you must be Jake, I'm-." He didn't have time to finish as Jake let out a yell.

"Whoa whoa…you can talk…where am I?' He sat up in bed and noticed he was in a clear white room and all around him were beds either occupied or cleanly made.

"Relax Jake…he's my friend. I'm so happy to see you awake." Sofia wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"Sofia…I'm so glad your safe." Jake held her close and noticed the bunny roll his eyes. "So, he can talk?"

"You must be still a little out of it, seeing how you talk to a parrot all the time." Sofia giggled as she pulled back and smoothed her dress.

"Oh yeah…how long was I out?" Jake remembered blacking out as they flew into the sky…after that he began to feel warm and fuzzy.

"Well…close to a week. The doctors here in Enchancia were certain you'd go into a comma, but, thankfully your body fought back-."

"Wait…did you say a week? I have to get out of here…my friends need me." Jack threw off his covers and noticed he was only wearing a medical robe. Throwing the covers back on he blushed and laughed.

"I'm sorry, we had to take off your clothes so they could stop the bleeding. I didn't really see much for they escorted me out, told me this is not something a Princess should see. If only they knew about my pirate days."

Jake saw the bunny had retreated and several other animals he didn't notice till then. "So, your friend, can he speak all the time?"

Sofia shook her head as she placed a hand on her amulet. "No, you see, long as I wear this amulet I can hear the animals speak. The thing is, only I can hear them. No one else knows, well, that is until I told you."

"I promise on my…hey…where is my sword?" Jake looked around the bed and couldn't find his trusted sword anywhere.

Sofia heaved a sigh and reached out to take his hand in hers. "The guards considered it a threat and placed it in the armory. You are more then free to get it…though only when you leave. The Kingdom is relieved I am unharmed…but…seeing you in pirate clothes hasn't gave them much reason to trust you."

Jake sat back as he rested his hands behind his head. "So, what do I do in the meantime?"

"Jake," she spoke softly as she let her eyes focus only on him, "there is something I've been meaning to ask you since we got here-."

"There's the boy that saved my daughter!" King Roland strolled in as he scooped Sofia up into his arms.

"Hello daddy," she gave him a hug back and after a bit found her feet again.

"It was no problem sir, I mean King. Sofia was a real blast to have around, and I'd be more then willing to have her there again-."

"Easy there son…don't get ahead of yourself. I am grateful you saved my daughter…but fact remains you still are a pirate. That miserable Hook took Sofia away and I could do nothing to stop him, and then Pan and my daughter went to save her…and they still aren't back-."

"I am sure they are on their way," Jake said hopefully, his hands gripping the sheets.

"Yes well, someday when you are a father you will understand what I am going through. Till then you need to learn that dressing in pirate clothes doesn't get you respect or trust…it is only through your actions that make you trusted."

"I will keep that in mind," Jake said in a downtrodden voice. In other words, he summed up, I am not a boy you want your daughter with.

"Feel free to explore the castle to your liking…just make sure you stay away from the armory, treasury, and the main gates. Oh and before I forget…dinner is at 5."

"We will be there…sir." Jake did already not like this place. Rather than feel like a guest…he felt more like a prisoner. Hook had made it quite clear by disturbing the peace that there was only one type of pirate…cruel and thieving.

"Don't mind my dad, sure he may seem cold, but…he can be quite fun once you get to know him." Sofia took a seat and could see his distance.

"Sofia…before your father came in…there was something you wanted to ask me." Jake figured he'd ignore the cold greeting, for now.

"Oh right, so, there is something I've been meaning to-." Sofia found herself interrupted by the swing of the door and the sight of her brother.

"Sofia…glad to see you safe." Her step brother James came in wearing his riding gear as he aimed a smile her way.

"James…glad to see your in high spirits." Sofia was glad to see him and aimed Jake an apology.

"So, you're an pirate correct? I've read so much about them…but…you're a little short for a pirate aren't you?"

Jake laughed and shook his head. "Pirates come in all sizes James, from my size to taller or possibly even bigger. A pirate isn't all menacing and arr like,, some are quite respectable or funny. In Neverland we don't judge, in fact we've helped out mean old Captain Hook on times-."

"Wait…you mean to say you've helped out the kidnapper of Sofia?" James looked pointedly at Jake, like he had sprung malignant like wings.

"I had nothing to do with the kidnapping, I swear. Look, Captain Hook isn't normally this cruel or kidnapping like, he does have a heart…and he even has a crew he looks out for…at times-."

James furrowed a brow and shook his head. "How am I supposed to believe any of what you say? Pirates are known liars and treasure hunters, you sail in big ships and start wars just out of boredom. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"James no…Jake isn't like that…" Sofia reached out but watched as her brother backed out of the room.

"Is all your family like this?" Jake laughed uneasily, feeling he was outliving his welcome more each passing visitor.

"I am so sorry Jake, my family isn't normally like this. I know, I should find my mother, she won't judge you so coldly-." Racing for the door she stopped as she felt his hand in hers.

"Sofia…first we have a little matter to discuss." Jake placed his other hand over hers and stared deeply into her round eyes.

Sofia felt her heart race at his touch and tried to calm the flush on her cheeks. It was a little hard remembering what it was she was going to say, even now her thoughts were jumbled and all jello like. Still, looking into his sincere eyes she knew she had to be brave.

Jake waited, not pressuring or rushing her knowing what this meant to her. Sofia was worth all his time, plus, not like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

"Jake…" Sofia looked at him then at the door making sure no one was coming. When it appeared they were in the clear she let out a breath. "Jake…would you be my boyfriend…"

Jake smiled as he gave her hand a pat. "I thought I already was?" He teased her as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Sofia squealed in delight and clutched him to her. Holding the kiss she heard someone clearing their throat. Freezing close to Jake she realized how this looked. "Is it my mother?"

"Yep…and she is giving me an evil eye," Jake said with his lips pressed to hers.

"Oh poo," she gave him a fake pout before pulling back with her fingers tangling in his hair. "I guess that means I'm your girlfriend."

"Sofia…you have some studying to do for Cedric's class." Waiting for her daughter she kept a close eye on Jake.

"Coming mother, I will see you later Jake." Sofia gave him a parting peck on the lips before joining her mother as they strolled down the hall.

Jake settled back in the bed and let out a content sigh. "This should prove to be a very slow adventure, but, at least I'm not in it alone."

**Authors note: **A short but sweet starting to Jake and Sofia's time in Enchancia. Next chapter we will go to Cedric's class with Sofia, learn along with the other students while also getting a grasp of the torture and longing from him as he hopes to achieve fame and recognition. Again sorry for the long wait, been tied up in other fanfics. See you in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2 Cedric at odds

CH.2: Cedric at odds

The following day King Roland allowed for young Jake to attend magic school with Sofia. The class was taught by Cedric, a young man whose intentions were to steal the amulet Sofia wore and prove his worth. Cedric stood behind his desk waiting for his class to show, his brown fingerless gloves rested on the desktop as he hummed softly to himself. "I hear we have a new student today," he told his pet raven.

Wormwood sat there on his post tilting his black head curiously at this. He was not aware of any new students joining.

"I looked quite shocked too when King Roland called me in. Can you believe my utter surprise when he told me a pirate would be joining our ranks?"

Wormwood squawked and looked at him suspiciously.

"Wormy, don't give me that look, this pirate will not ruin my plan. Pirates do not know how to do magic, they are simply dumb brutes that swing their swords and laz about the sea all day." Cedric heard footsteps and straightened up.

"This is my class…and over there is Cee-dric, hi." Sofia wore a smile as she waved at her teacher.

"Cedric, my name is Cedric said like Said-Rick." He let out a sigh as he ran his hand through what little hair he had. "And who is your friend Princess?"

"Oh I'm sorry, his name is Jake, he's from Neverland." She giggled as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"It is an honor to meet you sir. I am glad to be here…hospital beds make me feel itchy." Well, at least that one did.

"Well…any friend of Sofia's is a friend of mine. Now if you would all take your seats we can begin today's lesson." Cedric walked over to his board and began to write on it.

"Isn't he great? He is supposed to be the best the castle has in sorcery and he tells me I have much promise." Sofia whispered to him.

"I'm glad for you Sofia. I am curious though, do you see yourself using magic down the line?" Jake asked as he wrote what he could of Cedric's notes. It seemed simple enough but in Neverland he never really had a need for this.

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked caught up in Jake's question.

"I'm just wondering if a Princess needs to learn sorcery if she doesn't wish to further a career of it is all." Jake saw Cedric flip the board and more notes were written.

"Jake…that is a little rude. Of course I plan on continuing my studies, and while at this moment I don't know what my future holds, I know I have come too far to stop." She was a little cross with him at his behavior.

"Sofia-." Jake was stopped short as Cedric cleared his throat.

"Jake, since you are quite chatty over there…would you be a gentleman and join me up here?" Cedric wore a smile as he spread out a arm in a welcoming manner.

"Uh sure…I'd be happy to." Jake saw Sofia avoid his gaze and he sighed. Joining Cedric he saw the other student's gaze on him. Their eyes held the same distrust as James and the King.

"Today's lesson is about lighting an object on fire. Ooh, yes well it does sound frightfully exciting, but without the right aptitude and control it could quickly burn through. We Sorcerer's must always use our magic for good, so, Jake if you will be so kind as to demonstrate for us on this candle."

Jake stared at the candle and then felt the weight of a pencil in his hand. Looking at it and then looking at Sofia he could tell he had landed in hot water. Taking a breath and calming his nerves he recited the verse in the notes and held out the wand as it shot out.

"Hey…did I do it?" Jake gazed at the candle and saw it wasn't even tinged.

"No, but you did burn my classic edition of Sorcery thank you very much." Cedric walked over and removed the wand from his hand. "Saying the verse is only half the step, your mental balance must be centered with your physical one. Sofia, where did Jake go wrong?"

"He was not in the proper mind set Cee-dric," she said politely, again avoiding Jake's gaze.

"Yes…well…very observant of you Princess. I have set up some candles in a protected room in the castle, get a permission slip signed from your parents for next lesson." Cedric walked over to his book and cast a spell cooling it off.

"I'm sorry, I'm just new to this is all." Jake ran his hand behind the back of his neck.

"No one becomes a Sorcerer on their first assignment young Jake. I rose to this position through 15 long years, and trust me by the 14th everything was cemented into my brain. Now run along and don't get into any trouble."

"Sure…I'll have this nailed by next class…you'll see." Jake joined Sofia but found her brushing him off like he was a bad chill. The two exited the room without saying a word.

"And they call me a bumbling fool." He shook his head as he joined his pet by his post. "Jake from Neverland, doesn't seem like a firm fit in our land…wouldn't you agree?"

Wormwood nodded his head as he felt Jake was just a passing phase. Pirates were already distrusted there, it wouldn't surprise him if the King sent him packing by day two.

"I must get my hands on that amulet. Power, absolute but not to destroy, I seek all and everything to finally make those who have doubtfully judged me to witness my true potential. Don't you see Wormy, this Kingdom can be ours and finally father will see just how unjust he was in trying to change me."

Wormwood tilted his head as all that he just said went over his feathered head. Usually when Cedric got overexcited he tended to jumble his thoughts all together.

"Oh c'mon, it isn't something you haven't heard. I've been at this for a bit, but, something tells me that Jake Pirate will seek me out soon. He will need to prove Pirates aren't all their hyped up to be, and once he comes to me I shall ask of him what I have always wanted…the Amulet from Sofia."

Wormwood seemed doubtful based on past experience, but, he wasn't one to knock a scheme until it came to fruition.

Cedric examined his notes closely while musing to himself. The day the Princess was captured it was done by a crafty Pirate Captain named Hook. He could very well see himself working with a scoundrel like him…if push came to shove. Cedric was a pacifist, he did not believe in violence, plotting and lying yes, but never once had he lifted a finger to hurt any in the Kingdom. If he were to rightly rule it one day after King Roland stepped down, he wanted it to be made known he was a gentle soul, all the better to gain their loyalty.

"Neverland," he tapped his chin and then spun on his heel…only to stumble and fall to the floor. His wand slipped free and suddenly he was incased in ice. "Wormy…do be a kind fellow and free me. I must find a way to this Neverland…i-it is m-my destiny…"

**Authors note: **Cedric has hatched a plan to get the amulet and by any means necessary, including using Jake's isolation. Next chapter will see Jake pitted against James and the outcome may very well put Jake more at odd then before, oops, did I reveal too much? Anyway I hope you enjoyed my play of Cedric and throughout this tale he shall come closer to getting his wishes granted then ever.


	3. Chapter 3 Jake VS James

CH.3: Jake V.S. James

"Sofia wait up!" Jake raced after Sofia and found her pace not slowing down any. He really didn't want this relationship to end, but, she wasn't even giving him a chance.

Sofia ignored Jake, well, the best that she could. She did love Jake, and he was her first boyfriend, still his words were quite mean. Finding herself on a bridge outside overlooking a small pond she stopped.

Looking over at where they were Jake feared the worst. Bridges there was something about them that always spelled doom to any relationship. Having crossed to the middle one of them would be left on the bridge…the other would go in the opposite direction. Keeping a brave face he stood by her and looked as the flowers fell into the water.

"Jake…I'm sorry," Sofia bowed her head as she looked into her reflection, "I should never have gotten close to you, I'm just not ready for a relationship…"

"Sofia…your just scared, it is perfectly natural given the time we've grown close. Don't give up on us, and if anything I should apologize to you. I should be respectful of your choices, if you want to someday rule the kingdom and also have sorcery on your side…go for it. I should know better then anyone never to diss or discredit one's own dream."

"Jake…what if something happens like this again? What if we say things we can't take back?" Sofia looked over at him, curious to see his reaction.

Jake gave this some thought, but it was through his physical act that spoke louder. Placing a hand over hers he squeezed it and laughed lightly. "Wherever we are…let us find a bridge and talk through our problems. I'm not ready to give up on you Sofia, on us, please tell me you aren't breaking up with me."

Sofia took a breath as she gave him a soft peck on the lips. "You know the entire Kingdom will try and break us apart don't you?"

"After facing this troubled bridge…I think I can take a little more water under it." Jake laughed. The two held each other but it was met by a sarcastic clap of hands.

"Isn't this touching?" James walked over and took a look at both of them. "A pirate and a princess, wouldn't that just make the perfect story?"

"James…please…" Sofia walked over to her brother but found him to be quite cold to the touch.

"Well…how about it Pirate? Do you think you can take on a Prince?" James pulled free a real sword and tossed another over to Jake.

"Jake no…don't let him bully you into this. James…what would father say at such-?" Sofia suddenly realized something dreadful. "Father put you up to this…didn't he?"

"It has to be decided where this Pirate's loyalty is. A true Pirate will strike, and I intend to awaken that Pirate…on this very bridge." James leaped forth with his blade singing.

Jake brought his blade up to defend himself and felt his knees buckle. "I'm not used to real swords," Jake protested as he felt his nervousness build.

"What kind of Pirate doesn't use real swords?" James had read all sorts of pirate books and they normally wielded sharp edged weapons, cold and lifeless as their eyes. They hungered for treasure and killed for either sport or boredom.

"In the armory is your answer…and as for my character…I'm a Neverland Pirate. I sail the sea looking for treasure and adventure, never seeking trouble or placing misfortune on others. I help those in need of it, even crooked pirates such as Captain Hook."

"So…you're a lame pirate then?" James seized some ground and sliced at Jake causing him to falter back. "Whoa…um…didn't mean to-."

Jake held his cheek and fought the pain rolling in him. Before he knew it he was working his way at James with his blade singing a war tune. "Is this what you want? Is this what you crave?"

"Yes, I mean no, look I take no pride in my actions," James struggled against his foot work and found him quite capable at sword play.

"I will be what you people want me to be, what you fear, I am a Pirate true and true, yo ho." Jake continued his fight with James, never noticing Sofia standing up on the bridge rail.

"Stop it you two…this has gone on far enough-." Sofia was bumped then and with a flail of her arms she went down into the water.

"Sofia!" Jake rushed over to the rail and looked down.

"Can't you see no one wants you here? All you do is hurt others…you'd be better off playing pirates in Neverland with your buddy Hook." James glared at him as he dove into the water to help Sofia out.

"Did you see that?" A woman's voice said.

"Yeah…that Pirate attacked the Prince and knocked the Princess into the water. I think he was trying to drown her."

"I wasn't trying to do anything…honest." Jake tried to plead with the people but they saw him as just a Pirate, a label that hurt him.

"Are you ok Sofia?" James helped her out of the water and shot a look at Jake.

"I'm ok…it was silly of me getting up on the rail in the first place. James…that was very rude of you attacking Jake-."

"He isn't right for you Sofia," James pointed out, "look at him." James gestured up at him with a mocking look. "Pirate through and through, you heard him, that is all he will ever be. Father wanted his character tested for all to see…why can't you just accept that?"

"Pirate! Scoundrel! Stay away from the Princess!" Jake held his ears, refusing to believe what they said about him. But they just kept coming, now he found himself in the middle of a vegetable throwing contest.

"Free vegetables, hit the pirate and get a prize." A man called out.

"No stop…please don't hurt him!" Sofia rushed up the hill weighed down by her dress, she was almost at the top when her father stopped her.

"Sofia…for the time being I will allow this. Normally I am against such harsh treatment, but you have to understand how Pirates kidnapping you changed security around here. People fear and loathe Pirates, as it should be."

"No, I'm not…please let me…" Jake was hit on the head by a head of lettuce and went hard onto the bridge. Everyone cheered and Jake just lay there, his eyes welling up in hurt as he refused to get up and give them the satisfaction; add insult to injury.

"Jake get up…please…" Sofia felt miserable watching this happen. It pained her to see her love mistreated by her very home, the home she had grown to love.

"That is enough…pick up your mess and leave. Sofia…your mother will have some words to you about that dress you ruined." The King moved off leading her gently by the arm. James looked at the red coated on his sword and felt a slight guilt over his actions.

Jake lay there for a bit, unmoving, uncaring of the world that despised him. Hook had ruined everything, in fact without the kidnapping they would likely be open to pirates. Of course, had Hook not captured Sofia he would never have fallen in love. Hearing footsteps he lifted his weary head and noticed a familiar figure over him. "Cedric?"

"Well…at least you know how to pronounce my name. Need a hand?" He offered a hand and helped the young pirate up.

"Why are you helping me?" Jake held his head and looked at him curiously.

"I believe we can help each other out Jake, perhaps in a way we can both benefit." Cedric walked over to the rail of the bridge and watched as the King disappeared out of view.

"How so?" Jake was a little suspicious, but, right now he was open to most anything.

"I know a way you can get into the good graces of the Kingdom, change their view of Pirates. A group of thieves stole something from the Kingdom, most and all attempts have failed to procure it back. If you should find it and stop the thieves…the Kingdom would see your kind heart and true nature."

"What do you get out of it?" Jake knew there was a price.

"Oh, why spoil the surprise now? I figure your needs come before mine, and it isn't like your leaving for Neverland tomorrow. Oh and this will give you apt time to practice your sorcery, I'll even send one of my students to help you. Now go get some rest…you have a long road ahead of you tomorrow."

"Uh…thanks…I owe you." Jake waved at him as he raced off.

"Oh, to that I have no doubt," Cedric began to laugh as he could already see his prize closer then ever.

**Authors note: **Turns out Jake is having a lousy time in Enchancia, though things could turn around in the next chapter. Of course the closer Jake comes to acceptance…Cedric is one step closer to finally getting his long sought goal of obtaining the Amulet. Tune in next time for Jake's sorcery adventure.


	4. Chapter 4 Jake and the apprentice

CH.4: Jake and the Sorcerer's Apprentice

Jake woke early the next morning eager to begin his adventure. He had no idea where he was going, all he knew was he was going to learn magic and face some thieves. Getting dressed he set out of the room, careful to not draw suspicion to himself. The sun was just peeking into the sky when he turned the corner and bumped into a boy. "Oof…sorry about that…"

"Quite alright my dear fellow, my words, you're a pirate! Master Cedric told me I would be meeting you here, though never quite met a Pirate in real life."

Jake gave the guy a close look and raised a brow. He was a boy about his age who was finely dressed in a green robe and tipped hat. Cradled in his arm was a book and his glasses were falling on the ridge of his nose. The eyes, they were quite unique for they were both a different color, one was green and the other was blue.

"Hi, I'm Jake. I don't mean to sound rude but…why do you talk like an adult?" Jake found his accent confusing as well, but didn't feel like bringing it up.

"I was raised proper dear Jake, my parents sought the best tutelage the moment I was birthed, I can remember some details, if you'd like-."

"No, no I am good," Jake held up his hands.

"Yes well, I digress, mother and father were always proud people, they wished for me to keep away from troublesome kids and stick to my studies. Cedric that is Master Cedric took me under his wing and naturally he saw I had a gift for magic."

"Hmm, why aren't you in class then with all the other students?" Jake queried.

"A slight hiccup I'm afraid in Kingdom Finances. It would seem Cedric has been asking for finances to tutor promising Sorcerers, but the King has been saying the Finances are better…spent. So, he took me aside and told me I would be his secret apprentice."

Jake was impressed by this. It kind of sucked though that the King didn't see the potential of a private tutelage for such promising students. If this program were in affect maybe Sofia would get a heads up on other students.

"Oh, and in case you were wondering my name is Cecil. Of course it matters not, for we will not be chums or buddies on this assignment. Master Cedric has tasked me with overlooking your Sorcery while you retrieve that which was stolen. Keep in mind when you are not sleeping, eating, unnecessary stops to take care of business, you will be practicing spells. Got it?" He pushed his glasses up.

"Uh yes…sounds great. Just one question Cecil…what about a weapon?" Jake seemed helpless without his wooden sword.

"Weapons, how barbaric, no we shall be using strictly wands on this venture. Should we encounter any trouble along the way though, just use that brain of yours, I'm sure the cobwebs will clear up by then." Cecil took a look outside then proceeded onwards. He said little after that, keeping to himself as he seemed to be remembering a path or map.

"Cecil…why is your robe green?" Jake asked. He was growing tired of the silence and really missed Sofia.

"Green is the color the Apprentice wears. When I have finished my training I may too someday wear the colors of my Master." He didn't miss a beat as he inspected some moss.

Jake nodded his head as they pushed on. Stopping at some falls he admired the scenery. "Cecil, do you ever take the time to stop and admire-?"

"Here catch." It was the only warning given as Cecil threw a wand his way. Jake caught it, barely, and shot him a glare. "I do not know what you intend to do with that glare, but I suggest you focus your thoughts on this spell. 'water trickles down, slow but steady beat, cease all falling…now the spell is complete.' Now you try."

Jake rolled his eyes but aimed the wand at the fall. "Water trickles down, slow but steady beat, cease all falling…now the spell is complete."

A spark shot from the tip of the wand and enveloped the falls. Silence seemed to hang in the balance and as both boys stood there the falls stood in place; it was as if they had been frozen.

"Well…there maybe hope for you yet. This spell, when concentrated, can freeze most objects or people in place. The stronger the Sorcerer, the longer the spell lasts. In your case…" Cecil held up a hand and then the falls poured again.

"So, do I say it the same way with a person?" Jake asked.

"Oh good heavens no, saying that to a human would likely turn them to jello. With a human you say, 'the heart is heavy, slow but steady beat, humans are weak willed…now the spell is complete."

"Isn't that a tad cruel?' Jake kinda felt bad saying that to a person.

"Let me see, if a man is running at you with a knife or bladed weapon, is it appropriate to stand there and apologize before casting a spell…even should it shorten your life or limbs?"

"I guess not…still…I thought spells were supposed to be magical," Jake rubbed his arm and watched as Cecil rolled his eyes.

"You are still but a boy Jake…perhaps when you age as I have you shall realize life isn't all faith, trust, and pixie dust."

"Wait…how do you know that?" Jake reached for his robe but felt the boy grow cold.

"Do you truly believe that Enchancia and Neverland aren't connected? Tales of your Peter Pan are known to us, just as there is with tales of Princesses like Cinderella and Snow White. Now if we will continue, already enough time has passed in our chat."

Jake knew there was more to this, but, it would seem that would have to wait. Next spell he was taught delved into making himself match his surroundings. He failed a few times, looking like a tree against a rock or looking like a bush when near water. It wasn't so much the shape or exact look of the object so much as a camouflage.

"Do try and stand still when you do this Jake…you do not want to stand out like a sore thumb do you?"

"No…I'm just so tired…can't we take a rest?" Jake placed a hand against a rock wall and suddenly he fell through it.

"It would seem not, from here on out you are by yourself. I wish we could've had more time to learn more spells, but, your lack or grasp of the material is entirely your fault."

Jake's retort was cut off as the rock pushed back into place. Spotting a torch he remembered the spell Cedric taught him and controlling himself he lit it up. "I'm not without a grasp of the spell Cecil," he mused as he held up the torch.

Moving off on his own he could hear voices ahead of him. Crouching low he spotted the thieves in their den, their voices carrying out jovial and ecstatic.

"Can you believe how trusting those folk are in the Kingdom? They just let us walk out with a huge bag and never questioned what was in it."

"I know…they are some fools in that Kingdom, heh, maybe we should get rid of the king and then we will be in charge."

A plot to take out the King, he thought, if they could steal without being caught…who is to say the King himself will be able to stop them in so many droves? Jake had to stop them here and now, this was more than retrieval; it was a mission to protect the King.

"That is a sunny plan, I say we implement when the sun goes down. That fool will not know what hit him." The thieves were all gathered around a fire and each one varied in size and shape. Scattered about were troves of gold and rare artifacts that defined Enchancia.

"I can't let you do that," Jake took a breath before stepping out.

"Lookie what we got here…a Pirate among thieves." The tall man remarked.

"I can understand treasure for fun, but for one's own pleasure…to hurt others…that is wrong on so many levels. I plan on taking all that back."

"And here I thought you were going to join us. Why fight to belong to a rich upclass society like Enchancia? From what I gather they don't like you very much."

"It is true, they look down on me, but I am going to change all that. I am going to put good back into pirate." Jake formulated a strategy and just as the two behind him charged he used the camouflage spell and watched as they sailed past him.

"Wait…where did he go?" The two came up with dirt in their hands.

"Seal off all exits…he can not go and warn the king." The leader set off down the tunnel.

Jake kept to the shadows and had to keep reapplying the spell, lest he be found out. Since he was still just a kid he didn't have much strength to take them on by himself. So with a few well placed trips and bonks over the head he settled their numbers quickly.

"Sir…something is moving about in the shadows…taking us out one by one." One of the men told the leader as Jake listened in.

"That boy is no ordinary pirate…get him now." The leader stomped his foot. "If you want my treasure, come at me boy."

Jake took a breath as he stepped out into the light. "You wouldn't kill an unarmed boy would you?"

"Unarmed boy, no, I suppose not. However, since you be not a unarmed boy but in fact an unarmed pirate boy…I can make an exception." He swung at him with his blade shining.

"The heart is heavy, slow but steady beat, humans are weak willed…now the spell is complete." Jake then cast the spell slowing him down to all but a standstill.

"What is this?" The leader could not move, and his words sounded so stiff.

"You are right, I am no ordinary pirate, I'm a Sorcerer in training." Ducking then he saw the last thief crash into his leader and they both were knocked out.

Looking around he then began to gather the bags and hauled them off one by one. Once outside he looked for Cecil and found him looking off at Enchancia. "It took you a while, I take it you succeeded?"

"Yeah…they really hit dirt," Jake cracked a smile.

"Well this is good…thieves are after all no better then dirt. I will now teach you another spell. 'Light as a feather, floating on top, heave ho fly without stop.' Now lift the bags."

Jake shrugged and as he did this he found the bags lighter then before. "Wow…they just became lighter…"

"You seem to get amazed easily. Anyway let us walk and talk." As they headed back Cecil pushed his glasses up and took a breath. "Jake, I do hope this gets you what you want. Now about my Master, there is only one thing he wants…and you clearly are the only one who can help him."

"Well…I do owe him…what is it by the way?" Jake bumped into him and raised a brow.

Cecil looked over his shoulder and spoke softly. "The Amulet of Avalor…your girlfriend's amulet to be exact."

Jake stood there stunned then, unsure what to say or how to fathom what this would mean in the long run. All he knew was…he was in deep trouble.


	5. Chapter 5 Amulet's true power

CH.5: Amulet's true power

Jake and Cecil parted ways a little before entering the Kingdom itself. Jake hadn't even realized he had left the Kingdom till he was standing before two guards. Had anyone known of his absence or did anyone possibly care? Jake stared up at them and then then he thought he caught them smiling. Was it his imagination? Jake would've questioned them but the gate swung open and as he carried the bags in he saw a crowd immersed about on either side of him.

"Welcome back Jake!" A man yelled as he gave his hand a shake.

"Uh thank you…" Jake was a little taken back by this but soon loads of people, many of whom name called him were treating him like a hero.

This was all a little overwhelming and even up to the Castle itself he was beginning to question if something had slipped of his mission. Finding himself stopping at the armory he noted his sword waiting for him. Looking at the guard he could only see gratitude on his face.

"Your sword Jake…and thank you from the royal Armory. You can leave the bags here, they will be accounted for. The King wishes to see you in the royal chamber."

"Thanks…I'll go do that now…" Jake took his sword and cast a curious look behind him. The guard disappeared as he took the treasures back to where they belonged.

"It would seem you the people trust you now," Cedric observed as he examined his nails.

"Whoa…you scared me," Jake gripped his heart and let his sword arm drop.

"Trust me Jake…if I were to scare you…it would not be from simple parlor tricks. I take it Cecil told you my wish?" Cedric pushed off from the wall and beckoned him to follow.

"Cedric, I do appreciate all you have done for me…but taking the Amulet-." Jake stopped and found Cedric had stopped.

"I only want it for a day Jake, that is all, trust in me…as I have in you." Continuing to walk he wore a wicked smile, though it quickly disappeared as they appeared before the throne room doors.

"Sofia will not give it up freely," Jake rubbed his arm.

"Then simply borrow it, you can get it back to her in the morning. Look Jake…I helped you become the hero you wanted to be, to get the people's dislike of pirates taken care of…now…go do your part."

Jake was shoved inside and royal trumpets sounded his…stumble. Straightening up he proceeded down the carpet taking in all assembled. Sofia stood up at the front beaming a smile and even James, whom he had fought, seemed quite a good sport. Sofia's mother looked quite pretty and her father looked really…royal. Hard to say he was a fan considering the way he was treated, but, he would stifle such past judgment to show he was willing to move past the pain.

"Welcome back Jake…it does my heart great service to know that not all pirates are bad. You have recovered that which was lost and you also took care of those pesky thieves in the process. I have heard you have become proficient in magic, and I also hear it is all thanks to Cedric's teachings."

Actually it was Cecil, he wanted to say, but realized Cecil was a secret apprentice so he kept quiet on that front. "Yes, Cedric taught me all I knew."

"I had him sold as a weak Sorcerer, but I guess much like judging you I have found myself in error. All privileges banned from you have now been lifted, feel free to walk about as you please and you are now entitled to carry your pirate belongings. You are a hero Jake…and as such…you are allowed to date my daughter."

Applause rang out, though Jake found the applause mute. Cedric had made all this possible…what work did he do to deserve this? There was also the fact he was about to betray Sofia, an act he was not looking forward to. Once the applause had died down he held up a hand. "Thank you Majesty, your Grace, for this honor extended upon me, I will not let you regret it. The thing is…tomorrow I am leaving."

"What…is it because of the way we acted?" King Roland took a seat and held out his hands. "I apologize for our outright behavior, but, you understand it was because of-."

"I understand…but…I think it is time I return to my friends. You have all been so nice to me, and, I will never forget this. I really should prepare for my departure…" Jake didn't meet Sofia's eyes as he turned around and walked out.

"Jake…you aren't thinking of running out on our deal…are you?" Cedric placed his hands on his hips and as he looked down he saw Jake had already walked off.

"Once you get the amulet…then perhaps." Jake was standing against the wall using the camouflage spell.

"Yikes!" Cedric nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Jake appear. "I see my secret apprentice taught you that spell well."

"I just had to do that…sorry. I will wait till she is asleep then get you the amulet, once in your possession…can you get me out of here?"

Cedric tapped his chin as he walked over to the rail. "Well…the coachman does owe me, consider it done. What are you going to tell Sofia?" Cedric knew the Princess would be heartbroken and it slightly pained him how this was happening.

"It is better we don't have any final words. I love Sofia…but…it is better we don't cross paths again, lest more pirate misadventures happen." Jake felt his heart grow heavy and he ran a hand along the rail.

"You have a good heart…for a pirate. I will be in my class waiting for the amulet…don't be a minute later then midnight." Cedric vanished and he felt the anticipation nearly swallow him.

Jake retired to his room and as the hours wore on him he looked around his room. His last day in Enchancia…and this was how he was spending it. Fate seemed cruel as he had fought so hard to be with Sofia…only now to have it taken from him. Yes he could've done things differently, settled things and still been a good pirate, but overall he settled his debts…even to crooked Sorcerer's like Cedric.

As the hour drew upon him he snuck along the halls, keeping to the shadows as the guards were replaced. Sofia's room was up ahead, his breathing minimal so as to not cause alarm. The moonlight shined down upon him as he stood there, his hand hesitant upon the door.

"Can you forgive me Sofia?" Jake swallowed nervously, his eyes strained as the approaching darkness of the room swallowed him whole as the door creaked open.

Sofia's room was quite big and some animals were sleeping around her. The Amulet was said to give her power to communicate with Animals, so, what could it possibly do for Cedric? Cedric had a raven, but, he couldn't imagine his wanting the amulet just to hold conversations like that, for an adult that was pretty silly. Stealthy as possible he led his boots forward…until at last he was at the foot of her bed.

Sofia looked so pretty, peaceful, who would've thought he'd be the one to act all codfish like? Jake sidled up to the side of the bed and as he placed his hands on the amulet he saw her stir. Panic set in and he stood there, unsure how to proceed.

"Mmm…Jake…" Sofia's face was lit up and her lips worked into a smile. She did turn over, though far as opening her eyes they remained closed.

Jake let out a breath and returned to removing the amulet. Once removed he left her behind, a sad smile on his face as he realized this was the last time he would see her; all this…and now he felt more alone then ever. The walk to the class was burdened with self conflict and before he knew it his fist was gently rapping on his door.

"Jake…come in." Cedric was seated at his desk going over some final details. Once he had obtained power he wanted it documented that Jake was behind all the power misuse. The boy was good, but, he did need to appear trusting among the citizens.

"Here is the amulet…now my departure," Jake held out the amulet.

"Yeah…change of plans," Cedric held out his hand and the amulet glowed bright purple as it flew into his open hand.

"We had a deal!" Jake growled as he moved towards him.

"Deals with kids…never in writing," Cedric smirked, "do you know why this is? Because it is then that grownups like myself can do this!" Cedric brought up the document and read from it. "The actions therefore mentioned are those of Jake and him alone, they go as:

Brainwashing my student to help him

Placing a spell on the people making him a hero

Stealing the sword from the armory

And yes…breaking the kingdom's trust

You see actions have consequences, and once the people see this and know of what you have done…you will be sentenced and never see Neverland again." Cedric laughed.

"And you call Pirates untrustworthy!" Jake gripped his sword as he realized too late things smelled rotten. Did Cecil know what an awful man he was?

"Jake, I promise you won't be executed for your actions, killing you would seem mighty cruel and unfair given your hero status proclaimed on you. I wish for people to see me as a great Sorcerer to realize I have more potential then people like the King believe. This is my step to that future!"

"I-I have to stop you!" Jake looked at his wooden sword and stashed it away. Pulling out the wand Cecil gave him he concentrated on the fire spell.

"Oh please…you aren't advanced enough to take me on!" Cedric fired off his own spell and their fire spells met in the middle. A clash of blinding light filled the room and both struggled as their wands shook.

"You are a villain…and I fell right into your hands…" Jake felt sweat claim his body as his clothes were being torn into.

"I am no villain…don't you see what this Kingdom has done to me? No one has fate in my abilities, they compare me to those before me, but they have yet to truly take a chance in me. I teach students…all for what? I will show them all…the real me…"

Jake grinded his teeth as his shirt was torn to shreds and was then thrown back from the explosion. Jarring his head on a desk he felt blood drizzle down his forehead and he groaned.

Cedric was thrown back as well and landed in a crouch with several books atop him. This boy was something else, any other student wouldn't have done this much, well asides from Cecil.

"Jake…have you seen my-?" Sofia rushed over and knelt before him. "Jake…what happened?"

"Sofia…I'm sorry…your amulet…" Jake struggled to reach for her face but faltered and coughed.

"Looking for this?" Cedric struggled up and couldn't believe his organization was ruined. Still he had the amulet and with its power emanating he placed it around his neck feeling brimming power surge into him.

"Jake…you did this?" Sofia felt her voice choke and her hand clutched at the spot her amulet had been before the betrayal.

"He helped me out…I didn't know…" Jake got to his feet and stood by her side. The room began to get darker and the flames were quelled.

"Cee-dric…what do you intend to do with my Amulet?" Sofia took a step forward but was thrown into Jake as Cedric held up a hand.

"That is Cedric…and I intend to show your Kingdom my true power…" Cedric placed his finger on the amulet and focused on his dream. In a flash of light though they vanished from Enchancia. Cedric was cackling loudly as he surged with power, so much power, it was this power he was quite sure would get him what he wanted. Of course noticing his surroundings, well, a slight detour and gaining troops would help him in the long run of his endeavors.

"Lower your weapon...nice and slowly!"

Cedric turned to see himself standing in the middle of a pirate ship. Several other pirate ships were also converging on the spot. Wearing a malicious smile he held up his wand and dark energy surged about. A dark vortex of tornado like activity swirled about and the pirates backed away. "You now work for me, and my first order of business...find me Captain Hook!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors note: **Hope this wasn't too rushed for everyone, as this tale ends it is quite clear the final battle will be in Neverland. Cedric and Hook will be crossing paths and Enchancia may very well be their doorstep to a shared dream. Can Jake and Sofia mend their differences and keep their love intact? See you there as the next stories title is revealed here first:

Battle in Neverland:

Pirate Princess Returns


End file.
